


Finale

by The_Exile



Category: Undertale (Video Game), イース | Ys
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Fourth Wall, Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: In which Flowey does not like people singing Devil's Wind at him.





	Finale

**Author's Note:**

> note: lyrics are supposed to be to Ys Origin version of Devil's Wind  
> apologies if they don't scan, it's not an easy song to randomly improvise lyrics for
> 
> written because I wanted to write some ideas that weren't prompts or challenges

_Her chariot is pulled by six white cats who crush the faded blossoms underneath their feet and you will only know defeat..._

\---

The not-flower tensed, unprepared for the sudden crushing agony in his petals, his stamen, his roots, every single fiber of his twisted anathemic form, shriveling and blackening from...

From what? What was hurting him?

\---

_The devil’s wind whips up and we none of us have any shelter from it_

_Let’s see who has more HP I’ll drag you down with me_

\---

After the second stanza, he knew. He knew exactly, because he used the same weapon himself but this didn't feel forced, like uprooting a mountain and dropping it on someone, this was more like...

Like someone for whom land masses were naturally supposed to float and drop on command...

\---  
 _  
This is where you see the darkness truly in my heart and was it worth it just to feed because the poison tastes so sweet_

\---

It was the difference between manufactured pollution and the poison gases of a swamp, a flamethrower and a volcanic discharge hurled at him, and he knew that this kind of darkness had always existed within the Universe as its last ditch defense mechanism and it wasn't even broken when everything could part to keep out of its way, when it had its own insane rhythm, method within the madness, and there were probably even things that lived inside it that he could never hurt. 

\---  
 _  
And there’ll be_

_No mercy_

_This is not your dimension any more_

_And it is not mandatory_

_To leave you with your soul  
_  
\---

He saw too late the sudden holy conviction in her faraway eyes, in her dancing gait as she continued walking towards him, the white wings that seemed to sprout from her back and the sky-blue halo shimmering like trails of azure fire around her hair...

\---  
 _  
The devil’s wind is raging all around you and you cannot hear the final note that brings you to your true finale..._


End file.
